The goal of the UTM is to become a premier resource for medical education and biomedical research within the mid-south region of the country. In order to reach this goal, a new five- year strategic plan has been initiated through the efforts of the new President of the UT system, Dr. Wade Gilley; the new Dean of the College of Medicine, Dr. Henry Herrod; and the new Associate Dean of Research, Dr. Michael Dockter; all of whom were appointed last year. The plan specifically highlights the need for development and enhancement of the UTM's research infrastructure as well as recruitment and retention of outstanding faculty. The University has targeted vision research as a major area for expansion. The hiring of Dr. Barrett Haik as Chair of the Ophthalmology Department four years ago, and his recruitment of 13 new faculty, many of whom are vision researchers, added substantially to an already established group of vision researchers in basic science departments. In order to address the need for more permanent laboratory space, the UTM has designated an existing building on campus as the UT Ophthalmology Institute to house eye clinics and two full floors of vision research laboratories. Funds are requested to help establish laboratories on the sixth floor and provide permanent space for four funded vision researchers as well as three National Eye Institute (NEI)-supported Vision Core Modules, with equipment and technical support to be shared by all vision researchers on campus.